In the past, without an ancillary arm support device placement and retention of the arms away from a body location being subjected to examination, diagnostic procedures or radiation has presented difficulties. Thus, use of an arm support has become the treatment of choice.
Nevertheless, prior to the present invention such arm supports fail to provide full arm immobilization, lack versatility and accuracy, result in substantial discomfort to the patient and do not facilitate reproducible repetitive use with the same patient at different points in time.